The invention relates to a device for the acoustic indication of the beats of a musical time wherein the tempo at which the beats are reproduced is adjustable.
A known device of this kind is, for example, the metronome. Such a device is used, for example, for indicating the tempo in music teaching. A disadvantage of the known device is that the beats cannot be distinguished from each other so that no rhythm of any kind is audible in the time indicated. Therefore, it is not possible to make an aural distinction between the various kinds of times.